The Thing About A New Place
by KrazedKate
Summary: Follow six teenage girls as they go through the hardest time of their lives. But you know what? The tough get going when the going gets tough. Now who says they aren't tough. Rated T for language and death though not too descriptive; lesbian pairing inside so I say "Don't like, don't read"; and please review and help me out with anything I need to edit!
1. Chapter 1 (Kaitlyn's POV)

So, here's a story I've been working on about my friends and I. I admit, self insertion sounds extremely shitty, and the beginning is a bit slow (I should know, I had the real Hailey saying that every time she'd read over a new page), but it's sorta nice. In our opinions. Each chapter is in one of our points of view, so you get to see the real oc, not just one's opinion of the other. So, maybe you'll have fun with this story. Maybe not. Please read and review!

A warning to anyone who recognizes these names mention in the story. Discuss anything mentioned with the story (the _fake_ Amaya/Logan pairing, Amaya being a wimp, Sassy Jazyn, etc.) and I will personally tear you limb from limb. The real Jazmyn's name is spelled Jasmyn, and she's not really sassy. The real Amaya is a badass with a katana and not really in a romantic relationship with the real Logan. Nor is she the wimp she is in the story. It's just more of a part of her character's individual story arc.

I may not own five of the six obvious ocs, but I own Kaitlyn (me)

I also (sadly) don't own X-Men Evolution or anything Marvel (besides a copy of the disks of all four X-Men Evolutions seasons)

* * *

"So what'd you do to 'im?" That was Hailey. One of my slightly crazy, and slightly perverted friends. Admittedly, most think she hates everyone. But, she's one of my best friends. Sadly though, she's a bit of a gossiper. The latest topic? The freak I accidentally dated.

"What do you think I did?" I rolled a few spaghetti noodles around a plastic fork. "I broke his heart and outed him online."

"That's our girl!" Logan, the tallest of our group, always sat beside me. She squished me in a hug as I tried to take a bit of today's lunch. Crap as always.

"Didn't he say he was gonna kill himself?" Amaya asked as she poked her head around Logan. I nodded as I swallowed the spaghetti noodles, shuddering a little at the taste.

"He kinda deserves it," Jazmyn offered as defense to the startled look Logan gave me as she let go.

"Exactly. Besides, he was in AIM."

Jessica gave me a sympathetic pat on the arm from across the table. "I'm sorry." I shrugged at her unneeded apology, not knowing if it was because of the teacher or having to sit by the bastard in that class.

"Not like it's a big deal. I mean, it's not like she'll have trouble getting over it." Jazmyn flicked a toffee colored strand of hair away from her olive-ish colored face.

"Yeah, Kaitlyn. We can all go put him in a full body cast." I couldn't help but snicker at Logan's idea. For someone who normally hated our violence, she was the best when it came to fights. Seconded closely by Hailey.

"Nah, leave that to himself. And then, if he's not gone in a week, gimme a knife." Amaya grinned at me from her spot on our side of the bench. Hailey started going off about something about her Athletics class with Jazmyn, and Jessica started talking to me about having to dye her roots from their usual blonde back to the beautiful raven black shade the rest of her hair was. Amaya and Logan were just starting to plan their date for Friday when Hailey and Jazmyn went dead silent.

A slight shadow loomed over Jessica and I when a pair of pale and freckled hands laid themselves on my shoulders. Admittedly, this sort of scared me. I knew that pair of hands. They traveled to my neck and squeezed while the owner bent down to whisper in my ear.

"You don't get to ruin me, Sweets." My friends could easily take Justin, but now they just sat there in fear, a few small whimpers coming from Amaya. Which meant his friends were with him. I turned a little in his tightening grasp, gasping for air. I turned just enough to push him, hoping he'd be just surprised enough to let go.

Instead I was rewarded with a rather girly scream, and the redhead was knocked back a few yards. There was a burnt patch on his shirt in the shape of a hand. His friends looked dumfounded as they lifted his scrawny ass off the ground.

"Freak!" he shouted, watching as Logan got up, avoiding Hailey's attempt at pulling her back into her seat. The taller girl shook her head and charged them before they could think, knocking one of the goons to the ground. I couldn't help but smile for a moment, but felt it fade from my face when I watched one of my best friends shift from pinning one of Justin's friends and pounding her fists into his face, to a large and rather violent mountain lion that stood over the guy and clawed at his face.

"Mutants!" the other guy screamed, his features filled with shock and terror as he attempted to pull the now mangled body away from the cat. This wasn't Logan... She'd have stopped by now, right?! I could feel all eyes on us now, and the principal of our school (who'd originally been roaming around with a trash can) was standing now far from us with a walkie-talkie and was calling in the small police force the school had.

The Logan cat seemed to almost growl at him, then bit into the neck of the bloodied guy below her. He tried again and her jaws locked around his jugular. His breathing became a bit labored and more of a gurgle. I heard something spark around me, but couldn't be bothered with that now. The girl I've called my friend for so long was just murdering someone... I watched the blood poor from his neck, wanting to puke.

My friends, minus Logan, were standing now and staring at the bloody mess on the speckled white, green, and blue tiles. The mountain lion that was Logan looked around fearfully before her eyes drifted to her large paws. She let out a battle-cry like roar that I could swear was her attempt at a scream. A ripple passed through her and she slowly morphed into a bloody version or my best friend.

"They're mutants..." "She killed him!" "_It_ killed him, Walker..." Murmurs passed through the crowds of people sitting at tables around us and backing towards the stage at the other side of the cafeteria. I looked around, finally noticing I must've fallen back onto the floor in all the mayhem around us. I guess instincts are good though... Least I caught myself...

Mutants these days are so easily outed... Never so... so... chaotically though. Normally is was some calm way. Somehow easy to cover up. But how would the school explain the death? The pictures I could already tell were being taken... The phone calls talking about this... Justin was standing amongst the large crowds, his eyes wide, then closing just enough to be an expression of pure disgust.

I let my lower body slink from the bench, slowly and shakily crawling to Logan. I toward her, then moved to hug her tightly in an attempt to calm her. She was looking about wildly, tears forming in her eyes. She wouldn't kill... Couldn't...

"What's h-happening?!" she choked out, finally stilling herself enough to look at me. I shook my head and opened my mouth to speak, only to find it too dry to do so. Oh god... Oh god what was happening?! I caught Hailey and Jazmyn pushing hurriedly to get to the open doors of the cafeteria. They wouldn't run out on us, right?

I heard quick footsteps, two sets. As if people were running. Officers Pichardo and Davis slowly came into view when I looked up from Logan. The two made up our school's tiny little police force, and were attempting to push past Hailey and our token half-black girl.

"Let us through! We must remove those... _things_!" Venom dripped from Davis's tongue as he pushed at Hailey and attempted to move her away. She glared and threw a well aimed punch at his shoulder. There go any attempts at us getting out of here with no more than a charge of murder. Neither are good though...

I watched Amaya silently make her way towards Logan and I, the brunette gently kneeling down and laying a hand on the tallest's shoulder. She moved from clinging to me to knocking over Amaya with the force of nearly throwing herself.

"Easy girl..." I heard Amaya whisper calmly in her ear, despite how shaky her voice was. If we weren't in such a bad situation, I'd tease them about how cute they were.

I stood up, wobbling a bit until Jessica caught me. God what I wouldn't give as a way of thanking her right now. I gave a small and nervous breath of laughter. I smiled for a moment even.

"Th-thanks." That- that wasn't really my voice, right?! God I sounded weird... Weak... I coughed into my arm a bit, then tried again. "Thanks. Thanks Jay." That fixed it. First time I ever called her that though.

"Guys, we should get them out of here. Now." Jazmyn tended to be smartest, but I think we all had that idea now. Hailey gave a forceful shove to one of the officers, sending them flying back. She looked shocked for a moment until Jazmyn took that moment to grab at Hailey's wrist and drag her through the door and out. Amaya gently lifted Logan up and half dragged half walked her out as Jessica helped me to talk after them. This is gonna be hell, that's for sure.


	2. Chapter 2 (Hailey's POV)

A bit later than planned, but I just got a chance to type this up this morning, and I'm thinking about updating once a week. It could work, right? I tried to make the pig food thing at the end kind of comical...

A warning to anyone who recognizes these names mention in the story. Discuss anything mentioned with the story (the _fake_ Amaya/Logan pairing, Amaya being a wimp, Sassy Jazyn, etc.) and I will personally tear you limb from limb. The real Jazmyn's name is spelled Jasmyn, and she's not really sassy. The real Amaya is a badass with a katana and not really in a romantic relationship with the real Logan. Nor is she the wimp she is in the story. It's just more of a part of her character's individual story arc.

I may not own five of the six obvious ocs, but I own Kaitlyn (me)

I also (sadly) don't own X-Men Evolution or anything Marvel (besides a copy of the disks of all four X-Men Evolutions seasons)

* * *

Oh my god... When would this walk end?! We've been walking along the highway to get here, and I can feel my feet throbbing and my back totally aches! But, like, hey! I'm a mutant! Wait a minute, holy shit! I'm a mutant! Why the hell are Kaitlyn and Logan so freaked out about this? This is bad-ass!

"Hailey, come on!" Amaya called. Logan was taking us up to this private lake she's found a while back, claiming it was somewhere to hide. But you know what? Why hide? I mean, we had to be given these powers for a reason!

"This takes out plans for going to my dad's this summer..." Kaitlyn was complaining?! She burned her ex! I'd give anything to do that to some of mine! She reached an arm out towards a tree to try and use it as leverage, only to leave a small portion of the wood burned by what had looked like a streak of blue lightning.

"Careful!" Logan warned, turning her head to face our little hiking group. Blugh. Well, at least I wasn't as bad off as Jessica. The hike was taking its tole on her more than it was me, the whole twelve or so hours... God it was already morning. Like, early morning.

"2:38 AM," Kaitlyn called out before quickly tucking her phone away. No one had bothered to go upstairs and get our stuff, so only four of us had any way to contact and get help. One was dead, and Kaitlyn's was probably running low by now. Said blonde gently helped to support Jessica up the uneven ground, Logan on the other side.

"We're here. Big space, semi-even ground, the cabin won't be occupied until August, and Jessica has her best chances inside." Logan took her hands off Jessica, who could mostly steady herself by now, to fully turn and face us all. "The lake is clean, and we've got electricity and water running in the cabin. Amaya and I have been staying here from time to time and keeping the fridge stocked."

I looked around her to the scenery, smiling widely at the view of the surrounding forest area and lake, then drifting my eyes towards the small pond. Or lake. Or whatever it is.

Logan turned back around to lead us into the cabin, knocking into Jessica's side on the narrow trail and causing her to stumble. Kaitlyn gave a small squeak and attempted to catch the falling girl, only to end up cowering for nothing. Jazmyn, Amaya, and I had all dove forth to try and catch her, and Jessica just hung there, fear coursing through us all.

Jazmyn faltered a little in shock, and I moved just in time to catch Jessica when she stopped hovering. "Holy shit," I breathed, grinning as I looked over at the tanned girl. "We're mutants."

Kaitlyn shook her head and tugged at her sleeves, forcing them down over her hands and nervously balling them into fists. "No. Logan is, Jazmyn is, and I am." Amaya clung tightly to Logan as the short blonde continued to speak. "You, 'Maya, and Jessica? Not so much. And you should consider that lucky."

"But I threw that bitch!" I argued, throwing my hands up for a moment, then lowering them and crossing my arms. To hell with it being 'lucky' to be human! I want to be a mutant!

"No, she's right. That was just a fluke, and you're gonna be better off as a human," Logan pointed out as back up, kissing Amaya's forehead and looking back towards Jazmyn, Jessica, and I.

Something calming and cool fell over us like a silken blanket, yet still harboring fear on the edge. "Guys, let's calm down and think about this shit. This is probably just some freaky dream." Jessica held her hands out in a stopping motion, then held them out as if offering something.

"That we're all having? As if!" Jazmyn looked doubtful, causing Jessica to sigh in defeat, which then happened to the rest of us as if we were all hit by a small wave. Wait, whoa...

"No, maybe not, but I think Jessica's a mutant too!" I brightened, despite the fact that she was now staring at me like I was a crazy person. Actually, I probably am. But they are too. I moved in to pinch her arm, letting her yelp and then watching the rest of us grimace and shudder in our shared pain. Okay I was going for more of betrayed or something, but that works too. "See?!"

"Yeah, I felt it. She's doing this, alright," Amaya confirmed, her nearly black eyes meeting Logan's slightly brighter ones. A few nods passed around the group from all but Jessica herself. I just added her to the group of awesome. But now, how can I prove that _I_ am a mutant too?

"So, okay, maybe Jessica's a mutant too. But, still! That says nothing as to you, and you should be glad." Kaitlyn chewed at her lip and looked to Jazmyn to back her up. I shook my head violently. I could prove myself!

"I can prove it! Just let me! Give me a way!" Once again a group movement occurred as all heads were shaken. All but Amaya's... She didn't make an attempt to deny or grant me permission or opportunity to prove myself. Too bad. I screamed angrily and stomped up to one of the towering trees, slamming my fist into the trunk and ignoring the many splinters I could feel embedding themselves into my knuckles. The tree broke on impact, falling towards me. I raised my hands over my head in defense, catching to before it could hit my head or the ground. I pushed it back with a rather violent shove, groaning inwardly at the load crash of it falling.

Jazmyn's hazel eyes met mine with fear, and I noticed her glancing back around the group. "Amaya's the only human then." She chewed at her lip for a moment. "I guess this marks our going into hiding." Once again, nods all around. Since when the hell is she the leader?!

"I hate to break y'all up, but I've lived out here. And that sound? Yeah those are hogs." Kaitlyn raised her eyebrows and gave a sarcastic smile as she said this, motioning to the cabin. Yeah, there were some animal noises... "Now, I suggest we get inside before they turn us into dinner."

"Yup." I nodded quickly before laughing a bit as we all hurriedly made our way inside.


	3. Chapter 3 (Logan's POV)

Okay, so, I really messed up schedule, but I wanna try to fix that and get back to the once every Thursday thing. This is a makeup for the last Thursday. Or two... But, heh. Have fun! And please review!

A warning to anyone who recognizes these names mention in the story. Discuss anything mentioned with the story (the _fake_ Amaya/Logan pairing, Amaya being a wimp, Sassy Jazmyn, etc.) and I will personally tear you limb from limb. The real Jazmyn's name is spelled Jasmyn, and she's not really sassy. The real Amaya is a badass with a katana and not really in a romantic relationship with the real Logan. Nor is she the wimp she is in the story. It's just more of a part of her character's individual story arc.

I may not own five of the six obvious ocs, but I own Kaitlyn (me)

I also (sadly) don't own X-Men Evolution or anything Marvel (besides a copy of the disks of all four X-Men Evolutions seasons)

* * *

We've been at the lake for barely thirty minutes now, some of us more spooked than others. Our one human and Jessica, to be exact. But, well, I kind of am too, to be honest. I can still hear the hogs rooting around outside, and Kaitlyn will nod when I look to her, as if already knowing my question.

She sat by the fuse box, trying to figure how to jump-start the electricity here. Turns out I was kinda wrong, and the storm we recently had (way to go Texas, the one storm of the month) knocked out the power. Amaya figured out that none of the fuses themselves are blown, but it's more of just like a car sort of thing. Unable to really get it or something like that. I dunno. She knows more about this stuff than I do.

"Ow! Fuck!" The shouted words came from down the hall, where Jazmyn was trying to pull splinters from Hailey's knuckles by candle light. They had the only candles, seeing as it was more important for Jazmyn to see at the moment.

Jessica was down by the fireplace, trying to light a newspaper with a lighter. For once, I like smokers. We'd found that little lighter by a carton of cigars on the kitchen counter. Thank you asshole that learned tobacco could be smoked! Even with that though, Jessica couldn't get it to light, and her mood would dampen every time she failed. And every time her mood dampened, so did all of ours. That would be the main reason Kaitlyn couldn't spark the fuse box.

I lay back on the couch, my feet propped up on the arm and one arm behind my head. Amaya lay against my chest, her arms wrapped gently around my upper body. My hand, the one that wasn't behind my head, softly stroked through her dark brown hair. She was really bummed about not being a mutant. The rest of us were, and she wasn't. It just had to be tough on her. Amaya was just too proud to admit that she didn't like this, but I heard her hitting the walls and things when she supposedly went to the bathroom.

Admittedly, I found it a relief that she didn't have powers. She could one day claim we had control of her mind. Say that she just escaped. They'd help her rather than attempting to harm her like people would us. I gently twirled the dark purple strand of her hair around my index finger, smiling a little.

Kaitlyn slammed the lid to the fuse box with a loud bang, stomping up to Jessica and getting between her and the fireplace. She took the lighter from her and set it on the mantle, then unzipping her jacket pocket and pulling a small box of matches, quickly lighting one and throwing it into the fireplace before the bright yellow and orange flames could reach her fingers.

"Um, thank you." Jessica stood, brushing off her jeans and watching the dark blonde haired girl pocket the matchbox. Why did she even have those? Jessica smiled a little as she stepped around to settle herself into the comfy-looking recliner sitting next to the couch. Amaya shifted a bit to move her head from my chest to my shoulder.

"Fuckin' shit!" Hailey screamed from the bathroom. Well, maybe that was the end of it? My unvoiced question was answer by a string of loud curse words and a murmur from Kaitlyn about wishing she had better headphones.

No longer than a half hour later did the lights come on, just as Hailey's cursing died out. Another crash of metal against metal as the door to the fuse box was once again closed. Kaitlyn smirked as she stood, her chewed up fingernails burnt on the edges. "And after an hour, she said 'let there be light'!" Amaya groaned at the bad joke on Christianity.

Light foot steps followed down the hall towards us, revealed to be Hailey and Jazmyn, the former with a heavily bandaged hand and the latter holding a pair of bloodied tweezers. The half-black girl held up the tweezers to show us, followed by a cringe from Jessica. "Next time, one of you has to pull the splinters." She disappeared back into the bathroom for a moment, then came back to us with tweezers free hands.

Hailey plopped herself down on the arm of Jessica's chair and leaned back. She inspected the bandaged hand, poking and prodding at where it was... Did Jazmyn use Scotch tape to hold it down? And a cloth as a bandage?! Well then. Shows what we have for medical crap. Jessica slapped the uninjured hand away, earning a childish glare from Hailey.

Jazmyn came back to settle herself on the loveseat across from Jessica and Hailey's chair, lounging for a moment before Kaitlyn sat on her leg with a playfully evil grin. The younger of the two shook her head and tugged at her leg to get it back. The blonde eventually got up and let Jazmyn have the leg back, but it still was kinda funny.

Amaya picked at the couch cushion below me with a bored expression and I couldn't help but move my thumb to the corner of her mouth and push it up into a forced smile. She gave me one of her death glares, but I couldn't help laughing rather than taking her seriously. She looked fucking hilarious like that!

"So where do ya think our parents think we are, huh?" Hailey asked when I finally took my thumb away from Amaya's face. The more athletic if the two grinned at the two of us, making an odd motion one would do to a cute puppy or something. But why us? We're not really that cute, are we?

"My family's probably sleeping peacefully as always. Well, Mom and Chris are actually more likely screwing their brains out, but, you know. Dad would miss me if he actually knew..." Kaitlyn gave a little laugh as she went over her mother's sex addicted act, but then started getting quiet at the part about her dad. She would be in Tennessee with him if she didn't have us down here. I hated feeling like we were holding her back like that, but it was still awesome to have her.

"My mom's probably letting her boyfriend's bratty son have all my stuff. God I hate that kid." Jazmyn glared and crossed her arms, laying her head back against the corner between the couch frame and the back cushion. Her mother preferred that little boy to her some times, and that was just shitty if you ask me. Who does that?! Jazmyn is flesh and blood! That boy was just someone's kid!

"My mom thinks I'm whoring around at school every day. Probably more so now that I didn't come home. Wrong daughter, bitch! And my step-dad is _never_ going to be my father so why should I care what he thinks?" Jessica scoffed and picked at her many bracelets, then began unraveling a salmon-y colored pair of ear buds from her wrist and re-raveling them. Probably just to pick at something, really.

Half of our group has a shitty family. Most of us either don't see our dad often, never met him, or never really had him. Amaya falls under the third category. Jay (Jessica) and Jazmyn fall under the second, Hailey and Kaitlyn are first, and I see my dad every day. Well, used to. Yesterday probably ended that one. Jessica, Jazmyn, and Kaitlyn have bitchy moms. Jessica's accuses her of being a slut, Jazmyn's takes her stuff for no good reasons, and Kaitlyn's is a sex addict who she rarely talks to. Maya's mother is really sweet, and even accepted it when we got together, though I know she doesn't like it.

"Mom's probably trying to call me, but my phone's been dead for days." Amaya settled for sitting in my lap and snuggling into me as I sat up, sniffling a bit. There were rustles around the room before two flip phones and a shattered touch screen were offered, as well as a small curse word and Hailey hitting her leg frustratedly. Amaya looked out at them and reached for one, but they were already playing the sounds of dialing and then the actual dial tone.

"Jazmyn!" I scolded, only to be given a bewildered look of protest.

"I'm not doing anything! I don't even know how to!" she argued, flailing a bit and making a weird noise.

Everyone went silent when the three phones went silent, one of them being answered. We scrambled around to figure out which was which, trying to find busy signal from sniffling answer. By the sound so far, her mom was crying.

"Hello?" Her voice was strained, and the greeting came out sort of chocked, but still recognizable as the widowed Mrs. Hoover. Barely a second, and the phone was one speaker. I looked up at Jazmyn, to find her shocked and flailing again. If not her, then what the hell?!

"Mom?" Amaya asked quietly, her voice starting to break already. I wrapped an arm around her thin waist, using the hand of the other to wipe at the tears threatening to spill over. She mouthed a word of thanks to me before looking back to the phone.

"Amaya?! Baby, I've been so worried! You didn't come home and I went in and asked the school but they said you were kidnapped by some o' them mutants!" We all figured she'd be worried, but the word "kidnapped" coursed through the room with shock and echoed in my mind. Good god, they're already treating us like criminals. Then again, maybe I am...

"Am I the only one prepared to fry the goddamn school?!" Kaitlyn growled, more or less tossing her phone between her hands from where she sat, seeing as it had been Jessica's phone that was answered. Jazmyn's own was back up in her pocket by now. I motioned for the short blonde girl to quiet down, resting my chin on Amaya's shoulder.

"I wasn't kidnapped. It was Hailey, Logan, and them. I'm here cause I wanna be." Amaya finally took Jessica's phone from her, allowing the girl to lean back beside Hailey once more as my girlfriend moved around. The phone was still closed, yet calling. Amaya seemed almost amazed with it, but still more focused on talking to her mother.

"Amaya, honey, come home! Please? Those _things_ aren't your friends. They're dangerous!" I took the phone in my hand, allowing the girl in my lap to nuzzle into my hair in an oddly adorable way. She took my hand that wasn't holding the phone away from her waist to gently squeeze it.

"I'll show her dangerous!" Hailey hissed, balling her good hand into a tight fist and hitting it against the one in the makeshift bandage. She let out a small yelp of pain at the fabric moving just barely and scraping against the wounds that I probably didn't wanna see. Jazmyn shushed her quickly and the darker skinned of the two finally put away the other flip phone.

"Mom, they won't hurt me. I'm not goin home til they can, too, though." Jay (Jessica) and Kaitlyn looked to each other and mouth something along the lines of "fight the power", to which earned a glare and fist pump from Jazmyn. Okay... Mixed signals much?

"Please? Come home for me?" Her mother was trying, begging to get her home. We could all tell. Tears flowed freely from Amaya's beautiful brown eyes, and she would sniffle a little from time to time.

"I'm sorry, Mom. Just, no." She quickly hung up and handed the phone back to Jessica, the signal starting to drop dramatically as she twisted to hide her face in my chest. I passed it off as nothing, soothing the crying girl by petting down her hair.

"Hang on..." Jazmyn took the phone before Jessica could, looking over the screen. "Kaitlyn, check your phone. What's the signal?" The olive skinned girl was already pulling her own to check something.

I looked at her skeptically, wondering what the hell was going through her head. Maybe she finally snapped or something... She showed me the phone at sight of my expression, tapping a nail on the glass just under the signal bars.

"Out of range." Kaitlyn raised an eyebrow at Jazmyn, holding out her own phone as proof. How'd she do that, anyway? I can raise both my eyebrows at how she can do that, but not both.

"Exactly." Jazmyn nodded and moved her phone towards Amaya, tossing Jessica's at Hailey. The blue eyed girl swiftly caught it and handed it to Jay (Jessica), before leaning in to see what was going on. I barely caught sight of the cell signal rising as it neared the now quieted girl in my lap.

"Is she doing that?" I asked incredulously, hearing the shock in my own voice. No, no she couldn't be. Amaya shook her head and nuzzled closer into my chest, She's the only human. She's not a mutant. She's lucky. Gotta be...

"It would explain how she knew about the fuses. And possibly the self-dialing phones." Jessica nodded as she offered her idea, smiling at Amaya. "Looks like you're one of us."

Hailey burst into laughter, falling into Jessica's lap with a grin towards the girl we once believed to be human. "We're all mutants! The sexy six!" I shook my head at her play on the Fantastic Four, snickering a little as well.

"Whoop!" Jessica hollered, laughing loudly and pulling Hailey into a loose hug. She raised her fist to the air, a notion followed by us all quickly and not so quietly.

"Come on, we should get some sleep," I pointed out as the laughter finally died down, rubbing Amaya's arm with a little grin. "We can take the couch. Jay can take the bed, and... uh..." I looked between Hailey, Jazmyn, and Kaitlyn.

"I'll take this one." Kaitlyn shrugged, patting gently at the love seat for a moment. "Then Hailey can take the chair and Jazmyn can share the bed with Jessica."

"She's shipping again!" Jazmyn complained, glaring at the blonde. "No, just no. There is not gonna be some girl crush." She shook her head and pointed to Amaya and I. "They're the lesbians! Not Jay and I!"

Hailey laughed a bit, and so did Jessica herself, eventually leading us all into laughter. I shook my head and pointed to the small hallway, shaking my head. "Go, you two! Sleep!"

Jessica compliantly stood, rolling her eyes. "Night Hailey, 'Maya, Kate, Logan." She looked to Jazmyn, jerking her head towards the hall and moving her black and blonde hair around a little. "Come one. Before we get yelled at."

The small amount we spent getting to bed after was mostly quiet except for a few murmured "goodnight"s and a bit of pushing and complaining between Jazmyn and Jay. Hailey easily fell back into her chair and fell asleep quickly, her eyes closed from the moment her head hit the arm of the chair. Kaitlyn was curled up in her place at the time I'd decided it safe to lay back.

"I'll see you in the morning, love," came Amaya's soft whisper as she lay on top of me. Her soft haired head nuzzled between my breasts slightly in a way I found simply adorable. I kissed her head and closed my eyes, letting the barely there light leave my eyes as I fell asleep.


End file.
